


something sacred in this wasteland, whisper in the atmosphere

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, and lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: michael and alex in the back of his truck
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	something sacred in this wasteland, whisper in the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr on 05/01/20

The sky is dark, the clouds hanging heavy, blotting out the stars, the air thick and hot with humidity. The darkness eats up the light being cast by the campfire burning away several feet away from the truck, making it impossible to actually see much more than vague shadows and suggestions of civilization far, far away.

Alex sits down in the back of Michael’s truck, feeling like they’re trapped somewhere outside of time and space, like no one exists, like _they_ don’t exist, like they’re only vague notions of want and need and _hunger_.

Michael seems to be waiting for some kind of signal, sitting back on his heels, hands pressed on top of his thighs, sitting almost too still, hair a mess on top of his head, curls falling in his eyes, eyes riveted on Alex, making him feel like some type of specimen on display.

Alex tries to breathe, but the air feels thick like toffee, and it gets stuck in his throat, and his heart stutters in his chest, and he goes light headed immediately.

Michael tongues the corner of his mouth, and just continues to stare at Alex, eyes wide, with the flames flickering in his iris, turning them the color of whiskey, until Alex feels like he’s drunk a whole bottle of whiskey, tingly and warm and there is a low thrumming pressure against the back of his neck, and low in the pit of his stomach.

He leans back letting his head hit the cooler window with a low thump and he gasps, eyes fluttering shut.

That seems to be the signal that Michael has been waiting for because he moves forward almost like he’d been straining against a set of invisible bonds.

Michael crawls into his lap, fitting his knees on either side of Alex’s hips, and his fingers on either side of Alex’s neck, tilting his head back even further, and the side before he’s leaning down and placing his mouth, so hot and wet against the skin of Alex’s throat.

Alex whimpers low in the back of his throat, and Michael kisses the spot harder, opening his mouth wide, and biting down, making Alex jump and his hand fly to the back of Michael’s head, fingers tangling in his curly hair to hold on tight, keeping him close.

Michael sucks a bruise on Alex’s neck, sitting heavy on top of his lap, and Alex sinks under the sensations sparking through him, making heat snake down the back of his neck and throughout his whole body, making his toes and the tips of his fingers tingle pleasantly, and it simmers low in his belly.

Alex finds the hot damp skin of Michael’s back, fingers slipping beneath his shirt as he drags his hands up, letting his nails catch against Michael’s skin.

Michael makes a low sound, muffled against Alex’s throat, and then he moves, licking up Alex’s jaw to suck his earlobe into his mouth.

Alex moans, a low broken thing, as he snaps his hips up, seeking out friction.

Michael pushes into the touch, rocking his hips down, settling one hand on Alex’s shoulder, fingers getting tangled in the collar of his shirt.

Alex groans, feeling the pleasure lap through him like waves on the shore, making him push his hips up again.

Michael lets his ear go, and pants hot breaths against the wet skin, sending pop rock sparks down the back of Alex’s neck.

“Michael,” Alex says, voice low and hoarse.

Michael shudders, and tilts his head, pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek,soft and wet, before he leans backwards, sliding one hand to the back of Alex’s neck, his other hand still stretching the collar of Alex’s shirt.

Michael stares at Alex again, eyes searching, and Alex stares right back at him, wondering what he’s looking for.

A smile unfurls across his lips, slow and sweet, and then he’s sliding his hands to cup Alex’s cheeks, and he drags his fingers down to his chin, and Alex’s mouth falls open.

Michael stares at him for another long second, before he leans in slowly, almost like he’s stuck in slow motion, until his mouth is hovering over Alex’s.

Michael exhales heavily, and Alex inhales shakily, eyes fluttering shut, and he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue and jumps when Michael leans in just a bit closer, licking against his mouth.

Alex makes a low sound at the back of his throat, fingers digging into Michael’s back.

Michael moves back then, dragging Alex’s hands away and getting to his feet.

Alex makes a low protesting sound, but Michael just smiles, a small crooked thing that reeks of amusement, and then tugs his shirt over his head.

Alex goes still, the air catching in the back of his throat, sending his heart stuttering in his chest.

Michael’s smile goes a little hotter like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Alex, and he settles his hands on his belt buckle.

Alex just stares at him as he undoes the buckle and then pops open the button with just a flick of his wrist, and then undoes the zipper, slowly, the _tick tick tick_ being the only sound in the air beside the low crackle pop of the campfire and Alex’s heavy shallow breathing.

Michael slides his hand into the opening of his pants, and he cups his cock in his hand, and exhales, letting his head fall back and his mouth drop open, eyes shut.

Alex feels a shuddering wave sweep through, making him feel hotter and like his skin is on too tight. He breathes in shallowly, and Michael moans in pleasure as he moves his hand, rubbing his palm against the head of his cock.

Alex’s eyes are stuck to the heavily shadowed area, and he can barely make out Michael moving his hand, but he can feel the anticipation simmering low in his belly.

Alex spreads his legs out a little, dropping one of his hands into his lap and pushing his palm down while he grinds up a little, grunting low in the back of his throat and dropping his head back again, lips parting as he gasps. He feels like he’s been hard for hours, and Michael just keeps teasing him.

“Wait, no,” Michael says in a soft whisper, and Alex flutters his eyes open, cupping his cock in one hand and holding it there.

He looks at Michael, who is staring at him, lips parted, eyes dark and on Alex’s hand.

Alex moves his hand, moaning in disappointment, and Michael snaps out of it, eyes darting to Alex’s face before he’s pushing his pants down to his thighs and then they fall the rest of the way, pooling around his ankles.

Michael kicks the jeans to the side, and then he stands there, breathing in and out like he’s trying to catch his breath, and Alex just drags his eyes down from the dark curls tumbling around his head, to his equally dark eyes just staring at Alex and his lips dark and parted, to the shadows settled into the hollows of his collarbones and the dip of his waist and the curve of his hips, to his cock, thick and hard, glistening at the tip, down the length of his legs and the knobs of his ankles and then back up, slow and heavy.

His eyes lock on to Michael’s and he feels an almost audible click.

Alex swallows hard, trying to breathe, but Michael moves then, slow and steady, almost sensuous as he settles both his feet on either side of Alex’s thighs, and stops, looking down as he stands in front of him.

Alex lets his eyes fall from Michael’s face to his cock, so hard it almost looks painful, and jutting out, pointed almost directly at Alex’s mouth, and well, that’s an invitation as well as any.

Alex leans forward and presses an open mouthed kiss to the tip of Michael’s cock. Michael moans low, and slides his hands into Alex’s hair and then he tugs and Alex’s mouth falls open.

Michael pushes his cock into Alex’s mouth, slow but steady, holding on tight to Alex’s hair until he hits the back of Alex’s throat, and grunts low in the back of his throat.

Alex momentarily feels like he can’t breathe, mouth stuffed full of Michael’s cock, and it sends fizzy pop sparklers to go off inside of his head, and his entire head feels hot and dizzy, and he moans low in the back of his throat, lifting his hands and resting them on Michael’s hips.

Michael groans and his fingers go even tighter in Alex’s hair and then he moves his hips back, and Alex sucks, tightening his fingers around Michael’s hips and sinking down on his cock again, humming in satisfaction, when Michael groans out his name and rubs his fingers against Alex’s scalp.

Michael thrusts shallowly into his mouth, lips falling around a low _oh, oh, ohs_ , and then he’s tugging at Alex’s hair, and pulling his mouth away from his cock.

Alex, who loves nothing more than to suck on Michael’s cock until he comes, and then continue to suck on him until he gets hard and heavy in his mouth again, whines in protest and disappointment.

“Shh,” Michael shushes him gently, sliding his fingers down the back of Alex’s neck and dropping to his knees, spreading his thighs wide over Alex’s. “Not saying no. Just don’t want to come until you’re inside of me.”

Alex makes a low almost hurt sound, and Michael just nods his head and then moves back a little bit so that he can unbuckle Alex’s pants.

Alex moves his hands up to Michael’s shoulders and rubs down to his arms and back up to his neck.

Michael tugs his cock out through the slit in his boxers and he wraps his hand, so hot around his cock and starts to jerk him off.

Alex inhales deeply, holding the breath in and only letting out when he gets lightheaded, lips parting on a low moan as Michael squeezes and spreads the precum steadily leaking out of Alex’s cock down the length of his cock as though it was lube.

Alex drags his hands up into Michael’s hair and digs his fingers into the back of his neck, and shoves his hips up in barely there thrusts.

Alex feels like maybe he’s about to come, coasting right on the edge of his orgasm, little moans spilling out of his mouth, and then Michael reaches down with his other hand and squeezes Alex’s balls tight.

Alex grunts, blinking his eyes open, and Michael is staring right at him, hands still wrapped around Alex, lips parted, tongue sticking out.

Alex stares right back at, swallowing hard and trying not to push up into Michael’s hands.

Michael licks across his bottom lip, and Alex feels his cock twitch.

Michael huffs out a small laugh, and then he’s letting go of Alex’s cock, shuffling forward on his knees as he settles his hands down on Alex’s shoulders.

Alex moves his hands to Michael’s ass, spreading him open and sliding fingers down the cleft of his ass.

He gasps when he feels how wet and open Michael already is, and it sends a dizzying wave of heat down Alex’s spine at the thought that Michael had fingered himself open before he had stopped by to pick up Alex.

Alex keeps one hand spreading him open, and then he moves his other hand to Michael’s mouth, who parts his lips easily and sucks Alex’s fingers into his mouth, getting them so wet that Alex can feel his saliva on his wrist.

Alex pulls his fingers out of Michel’s mouth with an obscene wet sound.

Michael moans in protest, but Alex just slides his hand back down to Michael’s ass and slides one finger inside, groaning when it goes in so easily.

Michael makes a low soft sound, and lets his head drop forward, pressing his forehead to Alex’s as Alex pulls his finger out and slides two in, going as deep as he can and stretching them wide.

Michael’s hips stutter into him, and Alex pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and rubs on Michael’s prostate hard.

Michael almost shouts, hands tightening on Alex’s shoulder, rocking his hips down.

“ _Alex_ ,” he whines low, when Alex just pulls his head back a little and keeps fucking him with his fingers, staring as his eyes flutter open and close, and how his chest shudders with every breath.

“Okay,” Alex says and pulls his fingers out, settling his hands around Michael’s waist.

Michael nods his head, a little too fast, and Alex squeezes gently.

“I’m fine,” Michael says, sounding on the edge of desperate. “Just been dying to have you inside me.”

Alex doesn’t say anything else, or even asks if Michael’s sure that he wants to do this. Michael always likes to take Alex with almost no lube or prep, had whispered to him hot in his ear once while he’d jerked Alex off in one of the back booths in the diner, that he loved it when Alex opened him up with his cock, that he felt it for _days_ afterward, and it always turned him on when he remembered why.

So Alex just slides his hands up and around Michael’s neck as he lifts himself up a little, and reaches down to keep Alex’s cock steady, before he’s sinking down on it.

Michael whines low in the back of his throat, as he lowers himself down until Alex’s cock is fully inside of him, and then he leans his forehead on Alex’s cheek, breathing in shakily, feeling tense and still on top of Alex.

Alex shuts his eyes tightly, and keeps himself as still as possible, which is nearly impossible when he has his cock inside of Michael, so hot and so tight.

He makes a low choked sound, when Michael relaxes all at once, somehow sinking even lower on Alex’s cock.

Michael nods, like he agrees with the noise Alex made, and then he moves his hands to wrap his arms around Alex’s shoulder, and drags his forehead up to Alex’s, crushing their noses together, hot breaths fanning his face.

He keeps still for about two seconds too many, and then he moves, first in slowly and deep, lifting almost all the way off Alex’s cock before he slams back down, a moan getting punched out from deep in his chest every time and then faster and faster until he’s bouncing on Alex’s cock, moaning too loud, _ah ah ahs_.

Alex feels like he might be going insane from how good Michael feels around him, from how much he likes the sounds spilling out of Michael’s mouth, from Michael’s arms too tight around his neck, making spots dance in his vision.

He feels the pleasure building inside him in waves that lap gently and then faster as Michael sinks down as deep as he can on Alex’s lap and then rocks down, pushing his cock into Alex’s shirt and grinds the head of Alex’s cock across his prostate, babbling nonsense syllables and curses, and Alex’s name like it’s the only word that he actually remembers of the english language.

Alex slides his hands around Michael’s waist, and down to the small of his back, pressing his palms down on the hot, sweaty skin, and digging his fingers in.

Michael rocks on his lap faster, and Alex tilts his chin forward and licks across Michael’s open mouth.

Michael moans, a drunk sounding noise from low in his throat and then he’s coming, jolting in Alex’s arms like it’s a surprise, and he pushes forward and kisses Alex, hard and wet and so good, as he licks into Alex’s mouth and kisses him like he needs the air inside of Alex’s lungs to breathe.

Michael’s movements slow as he comes down, his kiss going sluggish and heady.

Alex gets lost in the kiss, and the feeling of Michael’s skin, and the way he’s still so warm and tight around Alex’s cock, that he doesn’t realize that it started to rain, until Michael pulls away to look up at the sky.

“It’s raining,” Michael says, breathless and surprised.

Alex looks up at the sky too, and he feels the warm droplets falling on his face, and he can hear the sizzle as they evaporate in the flames that will be extinguished any second.

He looks back to Michael, who is still looking up at the sky, eyes closed, lips parted as the drops fall down his face and down his neck.

Alex feels a pulse of heat low in his belly, and his cock twitches deep inside of Michael, and Michael makes a low sound, almost pained, but not bad.

He looks back down to Alex, eyes a little unfocused, and Alex kisses him, tasting the warm rain water.

He licks into Michael’s mouth and kisses him harder, chasing the taste of the rain, until all he can taste is Michael, that sharp, zingy almost metallic taste that’s in his saliva and his sweat and his cum.

Michael rocks his hips, tensing a little as he goes so tight around Alex that Alex sees stars exploding in the back of his eyelids, and he has to pull away from Michael’s mouth to gasp.

Michael moves restlessly in Alex’s lap, like he’s uncomfortable. “Come on,” he says in a low fucked out voice. “Come on, Alex, please, just come on.”

He tugs restlessly against Alex’s shirt, and slides his hands up to the back of Alex’s head and tugs him forward a little bit, moving backwards.

Alex understands what he’s trying to do, but instead of following Michael’s lead, Alex tips Michael over to the side and follows after him.

He leans his weight heavily on Michael who welcomes him, settling his hands on Alex’s shoulders and spreading his legs open. A

Alex frames Michael’s head with his forearms, finding purchase with his fingers along the bed of the truck.

Michael swallows hard, his throat clicking dry, and he looks at Alex with wide, liquid fire eyes, so bright and open, and ready for anything that Alex wants to do to him.

“Put me back in you,” Alex says in a low voice before he brushes a barely there kiss across Michael’s mouth and then presses more across his jaw and down the length of his throat.

Michael makes a low sound and then reaches down, hands wrapping around Alex’s cock.

Alex slides back inside of him easily, pushing in deeper, and Michael’s legs go even wider, hitching his thighs on either side of Alex’s hips, feet sliding along the slippery bed of the truck.

Alex bottoms out and bites down hard on Michael’s throat, licking against the skin until the taste of the rainwater disappears and the spot feels hot and angry.

Michael moves his hips up in shallow thrust, whimpering, fingers tight in Alex’s hair.

Alex pulls away from Michael’s neck, and he presses his forehead to Michael’s jaw, and then he moves his hips back a little and thrusts.

It punches out another almost scream from Michael’s mouth, and he drags his hands down Alex’s back, fingers snagging against his shirt before he presses his hot hands on Alex’s lower back, fingers brushing against the waistband of Alex’s boxers.

Alex leans his head up, and looks down at Michael’s face, and Michael is staring right at him, eyes still too big and dark, but he frames Alex’s face in his hands, and pulls him down for a kiss, moaning into Alex’s mouth as Alex thrusts again.

Michael slides his hands down to squeeze Alex’s ass, and Alex’s hips stutter.

Michael’s mouth falls away from his as he groans, and going tight again around Alex, and Alex just lets go.

He drags one hand into Michael’s hair, pulling tight, and braces himself with his other hand before he starts fucking into Michael in a steady rhythm.

Alex loses himself in the pleasure, forgetting about everything else but how good Michael feels around his cock, how right it is to be doing this, fucking him and grunting low in the back of his throat while Michael whines and digs his fingers into Alex’s ass, rocking his hips up against every thrust.

Alex feels the pressure building in hot, tingly, shuddering waves, that start low in the back of his spine and spreading all over his body.

“You-” Michael starts breathlessly and Alex’s eyes flutter open, as he slows the roll of his hips.

Michael is staring right at him, with his big eyes, fingers wrapped tightly in Alex’s shirt.

“You’re so beautiful,” he finishes, breathy.

Alex drops his forehead to Michael, and pushes in deep, making Michael’s mouth open with a gasp.

Alex closes his eyes again, and starts to move faster, fucking into Michael with abandon, going faster and harder and deeper, until it all becomes too much, and he can hardly think, can hardly _breathe_.

And then it breaks, and floods through him in tidal waves of pleasure and heat.

Alex comes inside of Michael, and Michael groans in pleasure, hands keeping Alex’s hips close while he shakes through his orgasm, thighs tight on either side of Alex’s hips.

Alex takes a moment to come back, blinking spots away in his vision in order to peer down at Michael.

Michael is breathing shakily, and Alex can feel his cock hard and leaking and pushing right against his stomach.

Alex moves to pull out of Michael, but Michael makes a low protesting sound, hands spread possessively across the small of Alex’s back.

“Stay,” Michael whispers, barely heard as it starts to rain harder.

Alex just nods his head, and leans down and presses his lips to Michael’s, pulling him into a slow, breathless kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me about these two and these two ONLY you can always find me right [HERE](https://iwontbeyourmedicine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
